familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jonathan Risley (1749-1813)
}} Biography Son of Nathaniel & Ruth Cadwell Risley. Revolutionary Soldier. Married 1774 in Somers, CT to Phebe Damon, father of Benjamin, Jonathan Jr, Elisha, Elizur, Eleazer, Lovisa & Sylvester. Settled in Brookfield in 1792. 1792 Move to Brookfield Jonathan and Phebe settled at Brookfield, Madison County, NY in 1792,where they were first settlers. She may not have known of her father's passing. Jonathan obtained title to a large tract of land from the state. At this time the land was located in an unbroken forest, 25 miles from nearest grist-mill. Here he built a log house, which was soon afterwards replaced by a large frame house, which is now a barn still standing (in 1909) on the Winthrop Allen farm in the north-western portion of the town of Brookfield. The farm remained in the family for more than a century. Two brothers, Ward and Jerry, located in the immediate neighborhood of Jonathan. Ward erected a frame house, in which he lived a few years and then returned to Conn. Jeremiah lived and died in Brookfield. Research Notes Identity of Wife Phebe For the descendants of Jonathan Risley (220 DRR) the identity of his wife Phebe had long been a question that had gone unanswered. In the Risley Family History, 1909 Edwin H. Risley Stated: Jonathan married"Phoebe Deming in 1773, h. 1753; d. Oct 10, 1833. Phoebe Deming was a lineal descendant of John Deming who was one of the persons named in the Connecticut charter of Charles 11 of England." This statement has been proved to be incorrect. Phebe was a Damon or Daman with no relationship to John Deming of Wethersfield, Connecticut. There was another Phoebe Risley in the family, but she could not be confused for Jonathan's spouse. She was Phoebe (Bills) Risley born July 24, 1761, a daughter of John and Irene (Swetland) Bills, who married Jonathan's first cousin, Elijah Risley Sr DRR in 1779,they lived at Fredonia, NY. Identity of Grandma Kilbourne Many genealogical records show his grandmother Dorothy Kilbourne (1697-1746) as married to both his paternal grandfather Jonathan Risley (1687-1762) and maternal grandfather John Cadwell (1702-1746), which simply cannot be the case. The book Families of East Hartford Pg 147 lists her as spouse to John Cadwell. Additionally she seems a bit young to be married to Jonathan Risley. There is no source that clearly states that Risley married Dorothy. The Cadwell marriage took place between 1727 and 1733 with children being born from 1734-1745. John Cadwell born 30 Nov 1702, died 02 Apr 1746, md Dorothy Kilbourn. Children: John b:1734, Matthew b:1740, Ann, Abigail md Fox, Ruth md Nathaniel Risley, Dorothy b1736, Susannah b1743, Lucy b1745. Marriage & Family All children were baptized in the First Congregational Church of East Hartford CT, except for Sylvester, who was born in Brookfield NY. Lovisa Risley died at age 11 in 1801 and is buried near her parents at the Terrytown Cemetery. Vital Records 1774 CT Marriage Record "Phebe Deman, m. Jonathan Risley, both of Hartford,April 25, 1774, by Thomas Pitkin, of Bolton, Conn." We now knew for afact she was from Hartford, that there had to be a Deman, Damon, or Daman family living there. Indeed there was, the vital records of Hartford record the marriage of Benjamin Dammon of Hartford, married to Mercy Palmer of Windham November 5th 1740, and the birth of a son in 1744, but, no mention of a daughter. Additionally, the ear mark for the creatures of Benjamin Daman Jr were entered Dec 6, 1749. 1899 Waterville Times The edition published on 18 Aug 1899 of The Waterville Times describes a big service project to refurbish The Terrytown Cemetery and lists the important people buried there. It includes Jonathan and Phebe in the third row of graves and lists him as a Revolutionary Soldier. So far I've found no other source to confirm or elaborate on his service in the Revolutionary War. References * The Risley Family History - Free on Google Books (publ Grafton Press in 1909) - Pg 76 - Jonathan Risley. Incorrectly states wife as Phebe Deming, * Elisha Risley Immigrant Ancestors